


Lets Make This Interesting and Start All Over

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been 10 years since Ian had been back to the South Side. He had his reasons for not going back, and they weren't just about Mickey. (Okay they were just about Mickey but Ian wouldn't be caught dead saying that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Make This Interesting and Start All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Let's Pretend We're Not In Love by Bowling for Soup. Basically canon compliant, Ian went to war for 4 years, Mickey is married, all that trash.

It had been 10 years since Ian had been back to the South Side. Or Chicago in general. If he wanted to see his family he was making enough money at his engineering job that he could just fly them all up. He had his reasons for not going back to Chicago, and they weren't just about Mickey. (Okay they were just about Mickey but Ian wouldn't be caught dead saying that.) Whenever he had his family up, usually for Thanksgiving or Christmas he would practically bite his tongue in order to not ask about Mickey.

The last time he had heard about Mickey was 6 years ago, when he had just gotten out of the army and was just starting out at his job and video chatting with Mandy "Oh my god so the craziest thing happened to Mickey yesterday" Mandy started out excitedly and Ian felt the familiar sting in his heart that he felt whenever he thought about Mickey while in the war. He was pretty much used to the feeling. "So him and Svetlana..." and Ian decided then he didn't want to feel that sting anymore. Didn't want to hear about Mickey and definitely not his wife. 

"Mandy" Ian interrupted her "I don't want to talk about him... Can we just not talk about him, like, ever again?" and Mandy bit her lip because Mickey was her brother but nodded anyway because Ian was her best friend. That was 6 years ago and Mandy had never brought him up again, which was a blessing as well as a curse. Because the sting didn't go away. He couldn't stop thinking about Mickey. Ian saw black hair and thought of Mickey. Guns = Mickey. Tattoos = Mickey. It was fucking ridiculous. And he knew he couldn't just waltz right the fuck back in because he knew he had screwed up bad, and so did Mickey. So he stayed away from Chicago. 

But then Liam got sick.

Liam was about 13 when he was shot right through his side. As soon as Ian heard about it, he hopped on the first plane to Chicago. Mickey be damned. Liam was in the hospital for two weeks. The bullet didn't hit anything serious, but Ian decided then it was ridiculous that he was avoiding Chicago, and avoiding Mickey. It had been 10 fucking years since he had walked out Mickey's bedroom door and they were adults now. 

So Ian went to the ever-familiar Alibi Room.

As soon as he stepped in the door he saw that shock of black hair he had grown to know so well. He almost laughed at how easy it was to find him. But he wasn't really in the mood for laughing when it felt like his heart was in his stomach and his stomach in his throat. He swallowed his pride and went to sit on the bar stool right next to Mickey, who was nursing a scotch and staring intently at the counter top, so intently that he hadn't even looked up when Ian sat down.

"Beer please." Ian asked of the waitress who he had never seen before. He could practically feel Mickey's head snap up at the sound of his voice. Instead of smirking his usual smirk and starting off with a "Hey Mick." Ian gave him a genuine smile, taking his time to memorize Mickey's face all over again, before reaching a hand out "Ian Gallagher" he introduced himself.

Mickey looked confused for all of two seconds before smiling with relief and shaking Ian's hand "Mickey Milkovich."

Ian wasn't left handed but he shook with his left hand for a reason "I don't feel a wedding ring, Mickey Milkovich." he said the name carefully, as if it was the first time he had ever had it in his mouth.

"I was married for a few years, but that bitch is long gone" He said it with a cautious smile, as if trying to gauge what Ian's reaction will be.

"Good" Ian paused then and looked Mickey up and down. He was still as gorgeous as ever, with all the scars and stories that littered his body, some that Ian didn't know, some that he did. All Ian knew in that moment was that he wanted to learn every story about Mickey Milkovich "Because my days of dating married men are long over."


End file.
